A Night at the Mystery Shack ShortStory
by GFfanfics4All
Summary: Romance and a spark lights up as Mabel confronts Soos at the Mystery Shack. Special thanks to Random301 and Erika Mitchell for being an inspiration in this chapter! Reading past episodes is not necessary in shortstories Episode III coming soon. F.A.Q. available in episode I,


A Gravity Falls Fan Fic

Draft 3

Episode I,II

May 15, 2015

A Night at the Mystery Shack

Mabel was just standing there speechless, Soos began to get suspicious "Em, is everything alright?" he added, "I saw what you did with Pacifica" she answered, - "You did?!" he asked very nervously, taking a step backward at the door, "What was that all about, Soos?" Mabel enquired " Uh...it was nothing" Soos responded while looking down, - "Oh no!, no no no no NO!" Mabel said, "don't even think about it!" She added, confused, Soos looked at her - "What?...Oh no Mabel!" he said while noticing Mabel standing barefoot, "I wasn't thinking about that!" Soos added "Oh Soos, what have you done? and with Pacifica? why Soos why?" Mabel said with a look of disappointment on her face and a tear starting to come out, Soos was just standing there, looking down, with a sad look on his face, he said nothing, they stood like that for some seconds, "Good night Soos" Mabel said while walking up the stairs, "Good night, Mabel" he lightly responded once Mabel was away.  
Mabel apparently guilt-tripped Soos, Soos just pretended, he could't wait to be with Pacifica tomorrow, he grabbed his stuff from his "break room" and walked to the door, "Mabel really have some cute feet" he though, "but I can't just creep into her room to take a closer look at her feet, or can I...?" he added, "What is Mabel isn't asleep already?"" What if Dipper sees me?" "I could get in too much trouble with ".  
Time passed and Soos was still debating wether creep into Mabel's room or just wait for Pacifica, He walked around the shack for a while, made himself a snack and he was finally decided, he had his heart set on Mabel's feet now.  
He quietly climbed up the stairs and up to the attic, he took a peek thought the key hole, it was as silent as Christmas Eve in there, he slowly opened the creaking door, got into he's knees and slowly crawled into Mabel's bed, or at least that what he thought so he had to verify first, he made sure she was Mabel, didn't wanted to get some Candy or Grenda's feet by mistake, or worse, Dipper's!  
After making sure she was Mabel at that bed, he approached her feet, slowly uncovered, he obviously didn't want Mabel to get up, he started by admiring her feet, Mabel was a simple girl and liked to keep things simple, she wasn't wearing any nail polish and never had a pedicure before, but her feet were good taken care of, they were clean and soft-looking, Soos admired them for some time, he finally build up some confidence and began touching Mabel's feet, first with the tip of his fingers, being careful of not being too ticklish, he pulled his face closer to her feet and took a couple sniffs, they smelled heavenly, he could take it anymore and start licking her soft soles, as he was about to get a release once again Mabel awoken, "Soos!, what are you doing here!" Mabel whispered, Soos just stood there cold as dead stuttering "uh. em..am" " This is not right what you're doing" Mabel calmly added, "Im sorry Mabel" Soos said a little less startled, "I guess curiosity got the worst out of me" he added while slowly putting his cock back in his pants before Mabel could notice, " Get out of here before someone sees you!" Mabel said, "I really like your feet Mabel" Soos replied, "Aww Soos you're so sweet, I could never get angry at you" she said "You really looked kinda annoyed down there" Soos said "Because of Pacifica, Soos!, of all the girls in Gravity Falls you had to get involved with Pacifica", Mabel angrily exclamed ,All of the sudden Dipper loudly snored and started to move, "Whoa dude" said Soos "keep it down" he added while quickly getting back on his feet, a loud cry and squeaky noise shortly followed, "Waddles!" Mabel yelled, Soos had stepped on Waddles paw, Soos swiftly ran out of the room and into the hidden room where the body-switching carpet used to be. "What the!...MABEL!" yelled Dipped, "What are you doing?" he added while lightning her with a flashlamp "Can you keep it down?" he said "Sorry Dipper" Mabel Said, "I accidentally stepped on Waddles paw" she added, "Just go to sleep" Dipper said, while putting the flashlight back onto the night stand and taking cover under his blanket, "Yes, Dipper" Mabel replied while walking out the room.  
"Soos, soos, are you there" Mabel whispered while slowly walking down the stair, Mabel looked for Soos around the Shack for a little when she heard him "Over here Mabel" Soos whispered to Mabel from his room "What was that" Mabel asked while closing the door "Thanks for not ratting me out to Dipper" said Soos, "Don't mention it" she aswered "So, Pacifica" Soos said "Yes" Mabel said while looking down "I dont know, its just like, why Pacifica" Mabel said "I don't know dude, she has gorgeous feet" Soos replied "You like my feet too" Mabel playfully added, "Huh, yes" answered Soos nervousy giggling "I knew it!" Said Mabel, "Wait what" Soos exclamed while blushing "Ive seen you Soos! the way you look at my feet, when Im barefoot, the time we went to the pool" Mabel said "You're right, I guess I never had a thought of it" Soos replied "hey, you're wearing socks now" Soos added, Mabel looked down at her socks and back to Soos "Well guess what, today is your lucky day, Ill let you massage my feet" she gleefully added "Oh for reals" said Soos "Yes" Mabel added while taking a seat by the sofa "Yes!" happily exclamed Soos while taking a seat beside her "Well lets see whats all this about" Mabel said while reclining into the sofa armrest Soos approached her feet and gently rubbed her right foot. Mabel inhaled a bit sharply, not used to someone touching her feet. Soos, however, was too deep into his fantasy to notice the intake of breath. He gently handled each foot, getting a feel for the soles. Mabel giggled slightly, Soos's fingers exploring the soft skin. He began to massage her feet, stifling sighs or relaxation out of her. He reached her toes and rubbed, moving her toes back and forth. Mabel quieted down, he giggles turning into soft breathing. Soos could contain his curiosity for no longer, and he leaned in. His nose near the base of her toes, he inhaled deeply, bringing his nose all the way from her toes to her heel. Mabel, hearing Soos sniff, smirked. "How do they smell?" She asked, a small smile creeping onto her face. Soos only responded by looking at her and smiling dreamily. "Wow, you must be in heaven. I didn't know my feet were so special." She said, her pride rising a bit. Soos stopped smelling and felt something was missing. He looked and saw that her socks were still blocking his real prize, even though the socks gave off most of the delightful aroma. He grabbed the top of her socks and pulled, revealing her heel. As he kept pulling, more and more of her foot revealed itself. He finally took it off fully, exposing her short cute toes. When the cool air in the Shack hit her foot, her toes spread deliciously, showing the delicate skin between them. Soos took a closer look her toes down and saw her nails were painted in a clear, semi-transparent pink. Soos, completely overwhelmed with the sight. He looked at the other sock and pulled it off, quicker this time. It bared the same results, a beautiful, soft, pedicured foot. Soos moved them close together and admire the cute feet. He looked up and down. "Hey Mabel, do you know how to spread your toes?" He enquired. Mabel smiled, and her toes answered. They splayed, stretching and wiggling. Soos smiled to himself. "I have to try it. Who knows she might like it. I just have to try." He thought. He looked back at Mabel, she had her eyes closed, relaxing. He neared his face to her feet, and stuck out his tongue. Mabel, feeling the warm, thick object on her smooth soles, shivered. "What was that? What are you doing Soos- Oh... Right there." She said. She was, oddly, enjoying the feeling. The warm breath and the thick tongue. She relaxed quickly, smiling a bit. Soos lightly worshipped her feet, sliding his tongue along her arches, up to her toes, and around her heel. He sucked on the balls of her feet, and moved up to the toes. She had clean feet, and he kept them that way. Soos licked each toe, straight up the stem and the pads. He got between each one, and sucked on them, too. He got to the big toes, licked them, then put the, both in his mouth and sucked. he wiped his mouth and moved onto the other foot. He repeated the process, licking up and down, and moving to the toes. He finally stopped and noticed Mabel's face was a bit red. She let out a sigh, and her face went back to its natural, pale pigment. He quickly wiggled his fingers over her feet, tickling her and sending her into a fit of giggles. "You were holding to that the whole time, haven't you?" Soos asked. "Yes Soos" Mabel answered in a laugh and catching her breath slightly. "Wow... I never knew having... That done would feel so good." Mabel said with a frown on her face, "What happens" Soos asked "Pacifica" Mabel replied "Oh I see, you don't want me to hang out with her anymore" Soos replied, "I have to tell you something, since were in confidence" Mabel said "Uh, okay, go ahead" Soos replied "I have a crush on you" Mabel said while blushing and lightly hiding her face behind her hair "You're kidding" Soos replied "I've been hinting you the whole summer, but looks like my subtle hints didn't worked on you" Mabel Said, "No wonder why" Soos said while taking his hat off and scratching his head "But you like me too!, right Soos" Mabel said in a smile "Wel-.." Soos Said, "And Pacifica" Mabel interrupted in a jealousy tone, "Mabel, I like you, but you're like 12, right" Soos exclamed, "Im not 12 anymore, I'm 15, and I'm turning 16 at the end of the summer" Mabel said, "Oh right, its 2015, keep forgetting that" he said "So Pacifica is indeed almost 18, sweet!" Soos told to himself "Soos" Mabel exclamed "Whats wrong with me how come I never had a decent boyfriend" Mabel quietly said "Also, Pacifica has a thing for Dipper, remember?" She added "Right, but Dipper is way into Wendy and looks like Wendy is finally taking him seriously" Soos replied "I'm worried about you Soos, I think Pacifica is going to break your heart" Mabel Said "Ill guess Ill have to find out for myself" Soos replied as he could see his reflection into Mabel's watery eyes, "Im sorry Mabel" he said "I really like you but this is very difficult" he said while reaching for her and comforting her, Soos hugged Mabel for a long time, and he had almost fell asleep when he began feeling Mabel's lips along his "Mabel!" he exclamed while his eyes opened" "I don't this is a good Idea" he added, Mabel stopped and stared into his eyes, "Oh but when you wanted my feet did I complained" Mabel Said, "You had your moment and wont let me have mine" she added "Well actually-..." Soos said "Pacifia had hers, Imagine Im her" Mabel interrupted with a jealousy tone "Well, actually, Mabel..." he answered "Selfish much?" Mabel once again asked "No Mabel, Actually I dind't do anything with Pacfica" Soos exclaimed "I saw you, thought the window" Mabel angrily exclaimed "What did you saw" Soos enquired "Not much, you were enyoing Pacifica's feet..-" Mabel Said "That's pretty much all" Soos interrupted "So you didn't had sex with her?" Mabel asked with a bright on her eyes "No...in fact, I have never had sex" Soos answered "Shut up!" Mabel playfully said "Have you ever had sex" Soos asked "Oh yeah many times, remember that guy..-" Mabel started "Mabel..." Soos interrupted "No" Mabel answered in a sad tone while looking down "How about Dipper and Wendy, do you think..-" Soos said "Soos!" Mabel interrupted in a laugh "Its getting a little late, I should get back home" Soos said, "Oh stay for a little while" Mabel insisted while cudding with Soos "Well emm sure...I guess i could do a couple more minutes" Soos answered.  
Room went completely silent for a moment, both Mabel and Soos have start fallen asleep, but Mabel didn't want to give up without a fight "I want you to be my first time" Mabel whispered into Soos's ear "Did you say anything" Said Soos while slowly opening one eye and rubbing the other "Whaaaaat noooo" Mabel said while hugging Soos, "I like you" she added "I like you too" Said a tired Soos hugging Mabel stronger closing his eyes and losing his face her hair, Mabel started stroking Soos's hair, building up enough confidence and repeated once again "I want you to be my first time" Soos remained silent, Mabel's feeling's although strong as a concrete structure began to shatter, Soos didn't really know how to react to that or what to say, he wanted to be Mabel's first time, but, how would he explain that to Dipper "Hey dude, I'm doing your sister, you know" Come, on! Dipper was like Soos's best friend and didn't want to betray him like that. He was in a kind of a situation, how to say Mabel no when he really wanted and how to say her yes when thinking about his best pal. Suddenly he felt something warm on his neck and it slided all the way down his spine, "Mabel?" Soos asked while looking her at her face covered in tears "Am I Ugly?" Mabel asked "You're beautiful" He answered, She smiled and kissed Soos, this time was a lengthier and more passionate kiss, minutes felt like seconds, Soos began kissing Mabel in her neck, as she was shivering in pleasure Soos said to her "I want you to be my first time" Mabel didn't say a word but closed her eyes surrendering to Soos's passionate kisses on her neck."We're going to rectify the situation right now." Soos Said "What do you mean? What situation?" Mabel responded "This situation. Mabel, We're going to make love, now." He said "Oh." was all Mabel could say, the floor has fallen away. there's a situation. She was holding her breath. "That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck." Soos exclamed "I thought you didn't want to make love to me" Mabel said as she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Soos gave her a wicked grin, the effects of which travel all the way down there. "I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we'll see. I really want to make love to you. Please" he insisted as his gaze intensified.  
As Soos was showing his most tender and passionate side, Mabel's body was melting to his soft touches, He began to slowly take her pajama gown off, she took his shirt off, "You're very beautiful, Mabel Pines. I can't wait to be inside you." Soos said "Holy shit. His words. He's so seductive. He takes my breath away." Mabel thought, "How do you make yourself come? I want to see." Soos Said, Mabel shook her head. "I don't," Mabel mumbled. He raises his eyebrows, astonished for a moment, and his eyes darken, and he shakes his head in disbelief. Mabel started to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. her body quivered, bowed, a sheen of sweat gathered over her. "Oh my… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this." She thought, her thoughts were scattering... "there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please" she thoghu as she stiffened.  
"Come for me, Mabel," Soos whispered breathlessly, and she unraveled at his words, exploding around him as she climaxed and splintered into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he called out my name, "Oh Mabel Pines!" thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her. "Oh… please," Mabel begged, as she pulled her head back, her mouth opened as she groaned, and her legs stiffened. "Holy hell, what's happening to me?" Mabel thought. "Let go, sexy," Soos murmured. His teeth close to her round nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, as she fell apart in his hands, her body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses her, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing her cries. "Oh my. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about" Mabel said, Soos gazed down at her, a satisfied smile was on his face, while he's sure there was nothing but gratitude and awe on hers. "Did I hurt you?" Soos asked as he lied down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucked a stray strand of Mabel's hair behind her ear. And she had to grin, widely. "You are asking me if you hurt me?" Mabel Asked "The irony is not lost on me," Soos replied with a sardonically smile. "Seriously, are you okay?" He repeated with his eyes even more intense, probing and demanding ... there was silence "Two orgasms" Mabel said… coming apart at the seams, like the spin cycle on a washing machine. She had no idea what her body was capable of. The pleasure was indescribable. "You are mine," Soos whispered. "Only mine. Don't forget it." he added while they were just laying down on the sofa.  
Soon enough, they both fell asleep, It wasn't ultill the next morning Grunkle Stan incesable screaming wake them both up "Mabel! Mabel!, Where are you girl" he yelled all over the Shack "Breakfast ain't going to make itself!" he added "Oh shit" Soos said, I need to get out of here he added "Woah!" Mabel exclamed as she woke up pushing Soos out of the sofa, "What did I do" Mabel cryed gazing at Soos, Soos ran around the room gathering his clothes, as the door screeched open, Mabel covered himself, Soos stood still.


End file.
